


A Dragon, A Queen and A Soulmate

by Lunaandtwilight07



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Booty Calls, Dominance, Evil Queen - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Threesome - F/F/M, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaandtwilight07/pseuds/Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: The Queen is feeling rather hot and bothered, so she decides to go visit an old friend to help her with this problem. However, she gets more than she bargained for when she finds that her Dragon friend has captured a certain thief. (DOQ with OQ endgame)





	A Dragon, A Queen and A Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at writing a threesome and to be honest that part lasts for only a fraction of the chapter as OQ is endgame, but just a warning, there will be a bit of DOQ interaction, after all it is DOQ.
> 
> I hope you like it and that I managed it okay, your reassurance would mean the world to me, because I was so nervous and unsure of myself as to even post this!
> 
> Anyway, here goes, hope you enjoy!

 

 

Regina leant against the balcony of her castle, simply staring out at her kingdom, she was bored, she had been cooped up in the castle for god knows how long, the guards were busy somewhere looking for Snow White and she would leave them to it, they could keep at her futile wishes, whilst she stayed in and moped, she knew they weren't going to find her, they had been searching for long enough without any breakthroughs. Regina was beginning to think that the little rat had disappeared off the face of the earth, taking her annoyingly 'charming' companion with her.

She twirled her hair around her fingers before looking over to her bed, it had been a while since she'd had a good lay and was suddenly feeling rather aroused, it was probably the boredom, but she supposed that was something she could use to pass the time and hopefully get some pleasure from it also. Who could she go to though? Sure, she could service herself, but where was the fun in that, or the point when someone else could do it for her and probably bring her more satisfaction.

She bit down on her bottom lip wracking her brain on who she could go to, her lovers had been very selective in the past, only a couple making it through into the bedchamber and some not actually making it out again when she had lost her temper, or they had done something that she didn't like, trying to dominate her was the usual reason for her unhappiness and their ultimate demise.

There was only one person she could fully trust in that department, only one person that she valued enough not to hurt her, but she hadn't been there in a while, hadn't gone to her, truth be known, Maleficent hadn't been happy with Regina over the whole vendetta against Snow White thing, she had warned her about where the path to vengeance could lead, but Regina being the strong willed woman she is, hadn't listened and look where she was now, branded as the Evil Queen and hated by the subjects who had once loved her dearly.

How long had it been since she had seen Mal? Five months? Six, seven? She really didn't know, all she did know was that she was horny right now and the only person she could think of to sate that need was her oldest friend, if not her only friend. With a sigh, she gave into that need and used her magic to transport herself to Maleficent's castle.

"You broke in here you thief!" She heard Mal's voice call and walked towards the sound, peering around the corner into the room she suspected she was in. There she saw the blonde dragon stood leaning on her staff as she held a man up against the wall with her magic, "now I suppose I have to punish you?"

Regina's gaze fell on the man, seeing his blue eyes wide as he watched Mal. He was actually quite handsome for a thief, a bit rugged around the edges perhaps, but she was quite partial to a little scuff on the face. "What sort of punishment did you have in mind?" he muttered, causing Regina to run her tongue across her bottom lip as she tilted her head at them, she knew exactly what punishment she would give him and she'd be certain to make it particularly, rough.

"I'm not entirely sure," the other woman replied, "what punishment would you like?"

"Well, I'd rather like to be released thank you very much."

Maleficent laughed and shook her head, "oh," she dropped him to the ground and he pulled himself onto his knees as she carried on, "well then I am sure you will be quite disappointed then."

"I'm sure he will," Regina smirked, swishing her black cape as she entered the room, "only because I am sure we can think of a better punishment than letting him go, can't we Mal?" She saw the thief's face go pale as he looked at her, clearly not expecting to have a run in with not one, but two evil sorceresses.

"Regina, long time no see, I thought you had forgotten about me."

"Oh, I could never forget about you," Regina quipped, her hands coming to the fasten on her cape as she removed it and dropped it on the back of a chair, "so who is this… thief?" she asked, allowing her last word to roll off her tongue in a sensual manner as she eyed the captive still knelt on the ground.

"Robin Hood at your service milady," he quipped casting her a sideways smirk, well he was a cocky one, wasn't he. 

"The outlaw? Congratulations on the catch Mal, my useless knights have been on his ass for the past year."

"Hmm, I think you could do with some new cavalry if you don't mind me saying, your majesty."

"I think you should probably stop talking you forest rat," she spat, turning to Maleficent and pulling her arm gently so she followed her to the side, "what sort of punishment did you have in mind?" Regina asked, playing with the tassel which was dangling from Mal's belt, something she used to keep her purple robe tied around her and Regina knew that if she pulled on that tassel, she would reveal Mal's body and that wasn't something she was going to complain about, it had been too long.

"Why did you come here little one?" Mal hit back, her fingers playing with her dark tresses as she took a step closer to Regina.

"Let's just say I was missing an old friend," Regina breathed, she was now practically pressed against the other woman's body and she really wished she could just touch her right at that moment.

"Ooh, well this sounds like it's going to be a fun night doesn't it," the blonde whispered in her ear, moving her hand down from her raven hair to her waist and pulling her closer so that their bottom halves were pressed together. "I have to say I have been missing my little companion."

"And she has been missing you also."

"Excuse me, ladies."

They turned their heads to see Robin looking at them from the ground, "what is it, thief?"

"If my punishment is sitting here watching the two of you caress each other, I have to say I am loving it so far."

Regina rolled her eyes and looked at Mal, "do you think we should really give him a show?" At that Mal placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss, not even bothering to start of gentle, her teeth pulling on Regina's bottom lip as she asked for entrance to her mouth, entrance that was soon granted as their tongues tangled with one another's and they pulled each other close, Regina had straddled one of Mal's legs allowing them to rub against each other.

They heard a groan come from the direction of the outlaw and Regina broke the kiss to look at him, "see something you like?" she uttered.

"Oh most definitely, the two of you fit together quite nicely." 

"We do, don't we," she laughed squeezing Mal's ass before slipping past her, making sure to brush her body against her as she did so, "we rather like to help each other out now and then." She paced towards him, "but I rather like something, what's the word I'm looking for?" she as turning to Mal, knowing she knew the answer.

"More filling," Mal rolled her eyes before walking back in their direction and coming to Regina, "she likes something to fill her when she comes, something she can really clench her walls around. Even though I am the best sex she has ever had."

"Well that's true," Regina grinned, "why else do you think I'm here? I certainly didn't come to play poker, unless it's strip poker."

"Oh and here I was thinking that you valued my friendship."

"I certainly do, especially when your head is between my thighs."

"Hmm, I'm rather fond of that myself."

"Urm, I think you are forgetting my punishment," Robin muttered, raising his eyebrows at them, "can we please get on with it so I can be on my way?"

"Who says you are going anywhere?" Regina tutted.

"Wait a second there Queenie, he's my prisoner."

"Can't you share your prisoners?" Regina asked, licking her lips as she looked at.

"There's enough of me to go around," he chuckled and both women turned to stare at him.

"You think you are good enough to fuck a queen?"

"Why don't we find out?" he rose his eyebrows at her and she was quite shocked at his boldness, why wasn't he afraid of her, she was the evil queen after all, infamous throughout the lands for her mercilessness. She appreciated it though, that if he were afraid of them he certainly wasn't showing his fear any longer.

"Mal?"

"I'm up for it if you are."

"Well then, thief, I think we'll put you to the test, let's see just how skilled you are at breaking and _entering_."

 

* * *

 

 

Regina moaned as she laid in the centre of Mal's massive bed, her clothes had quickly been stripped from her body and two pairs of hands were roaming across her, squeezing her in different places, tongues caressing across her skin because apparently, she was who they were focusing on. "I have definitely missed you little one," Mal quipped, straddling her waist as she bent down and attached her lips to Regina's.

The queen kissed her back, her hands coming to her hips as she moaned against her mouth, she could feel Mal's arousal against her skin and it was hot, she felt so hot and more turned on than she had in what seemed like forever.

"That is fucking beautiful," Robin uttered and she felt his hand stroke her thigh gently, breaking the kiss she looked past Mal and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Why don't you get involved outlaw?" she asked and he didn't have to be asked twice as he scurried up her body and stroked her gently before kissing her, she felt Mal move from on top of her and what she felt from the kiss, well, that was really something. It took her rather by surprise, she hadn't expected so much from kissing a simple, as she had called him, 'forest rat'. She gasped as she felt him move her leg and position himself between them, his lips ravaging her as though from the moment they first touched he couldn't get enough, truthfully, she wasn't much different.

He hiked her led up a little so that his length was pressing against her core, causing her shudder and moan, he broke the kiss and looked down at her, she opened her eyes and was about to tell him off for stopping the kiss when she noticed the way he was looking at her, "you are the most stunning woman I have seen in my entire life," he breathed, stroking her cheek in a way that was a little too tender for her liking and she didn't quite understand where it came from, this was supposed to be a quick tumble in the hay, a roll between the sheets as it were.

They just stared into each other's eyes, she was slightly mesmerised and she couldn't look away, what the hell was happening to her?

"Do you two want a minute?" Mal chuckled, playing with Regina's hair from behind her head.

Regina tore her eyes from Robin's, "no, of course not," she looked down and in that moment, something caught her eye on his wrist and her breath almost stopped, "oh my."

"Gina?" Mal, pushed her gently, "what are you doing?"

She was transfixed on his arm and he looked down at her furrowing his eyebrows, "milady is something the matter?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You're him," she whispered, her hand coming up to cup his cheek.

"Regina?" Mal tried to get her attention but she simply wafted her away and continued to look at the man in front of her, the man with the lion tattoo, her soulmate, her true love.

"Urm," he ran his hand through his hair and went to sit up, clearly very confused by what was going on and she knew that Mal was also. But when he tried to leave, she jumped at him, pressing her body against his, literally smashing their mouths together as she held him tightly, moving to straddle his lap as his arms went around her waist to hold her steady. He was kissing her back just as fiercely, his hands sliding down her body to her ass. She was kissing him like a woman who hadn't drunk for days finally taking her first sip of that thirst quenching liquid, but this was better than she could have imagined, it sparked little butterflies in her stomach.

When she couldn't hold her breath any longer she tore her lips from his and gasped for air, her hands cupping his cheeks as she stared at this beautiful man who was her soulmate. He was god damn attractive, everything about him, he had an amazing body and his face was just gorgeous. She let out a brief laugh before running her hands all over him and grasping his wrist forcefully, bringing it up to her face so she could properly examine the tattoo. It was exactly the same as the one she had seen in the tavern.

"I can't believe you're a thief," she chuckled, brushing her fingertips over the mark.

"Regina," Mal placed a hand on her shoulder, "come here for just a second."

She turned to look at her friend and crashed back down to earth, quickly getting off Robin and the bed, grabbing something to cover her nakedness, "don't go anywhere," she whispered back to him.

"I wouldn't dream of it your majesty," he quipped, laying back on the bed as she followed Mal out of the room.

"What the hell was that in there?"

"What?"

"Regina? That wasn't a normal, 'I'll have a good time and get fucked'. That was slightly crazy. You were looking at him as though he held your whole world in his hands. What happened to instilling fear into the hearts of the people?"

Regina tucked her hair behind her ears and shrugged, how was she supposed to tell Mal that he was her true love, that somehow, they had managed to find him and attempt to have a threesome with him? "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, how about telling me what the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know though… he just… he's a good kisser okay!"

"Really? That's the bullshit you are giving me right now? He's a good kisser?"

"Yes," Regina glared at her and scoffed, "now are we going to go back in there and enjoy this time or…"

"No, not until you tell me the truth."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, she knew that Mal wasn't going to give up, she was like a dog with a bone and wouldn't be satisfied until she got the answer she was looking for. "He's my true love," she shrugged casually.

"Your true love? Okay, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You know I told you about the fairy, that led me to the tavern and…"

"You didn't go in… that's him?"

"Yes," she nodded, "that's the tattoo, that's him."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I haven't got that far, let's just go back in there and…"

"And what? Fuck each other and hope for the best?" Mal tutted.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know I've never found out that the man I was about to screw was my soulmate before."

"Mal, come on," she took her hand, "I need you please," she ran her hands over her friend's body, opening her robe to brush her hands over her skin, her fingertips making contact as she skimmed them lower before pressing them in between Mal's legs and beginning to circle her clit, "are you going to deny me when you know just how good I can make you come?"

"You don't play fair," the blonde breathed, her hand coming to meet Regina's between her legs, "how do you want to do this? I don't especially feel like cock today darling."

"Fine, I am sure I can work something out, I want the both of you."

"Well then, let's go then shall we?"

"Hmm," Regina nodded, she didn't know how to feel, she was kind of glad that Mal was saying that she didn't want Robin to fuck her, because that meant that she could have him all to herself, whilst she feasted on what Mal had to offer at the same time. Regina gave her clit one last rub before taking her hand and leading her back into the room. "So thief…" her eyes went wide as she noticed that he wasn't there.

Panic began to rise within her, she had just found her soulmate and she couldn't have lost him again already, he couldn't have just disappeared on her, "outlaw?!" she looked around, trying to see if she could spot him, not that she wouldn't have already, it wasn't exactly a large room. "He escaped," Regina whispered, "I swear I will catch that thieving son of…"

"It's only a glass of water don't get your panties in a twist," his voice called as he came in through the other door holding a cool beverage, "oh I forgot I already took those off you."

"I thought I was going to have to come after you for a brief moment there."

"You would have come after me?" he rose his eyebrows at her playfully and she shook her head before narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well, you are a prisoner, we can't just let you escape."

"What makes you think that you could catch me again."

"Somethings telling me that you would want to be captured Robin Hood, you could have left, but you didn't, why?"

"Because I couldn't have left here before I got the chance to thoroughly enjoy our time together," he smirked, placing the glass down on the side and carrying on towards her, his hands coming to the sheet that Regina was holding in front of her and slowly pulling it from around her, dropping it to the floor, revealing her body to him. "You truly are the fairest of them all."

"Oh how flattering," Mal scoffed from behind them, she had gotten comfortable on the bed and was simply watching as the two looked at each other and appreciated one another's bodies.

"Don't get me wrong milady you are stunning also, however, I rather have a thing for the darker haired maiden."

"What he is saying is that he thinks you are better looking than I."

"Then he is a very clever man," the queen laughed running her hands across his chest, catching a glimpse of his tattoo yet again and shaking her head, she needed to pull herself together, they knew that he was her soulmate, so she didn't know why she was hot-footing around him when they could be doing other more interesting things.

 

* * *

 

 

Robin was behind her, his hands rubbing across her back as he thrust into her steadily, turns out that he was insanely good at sex, Regina had her arms hooked under Mal's legs and was lazily running her tongue over her clit, but at a pace that had Mal moaning and gasping, she had experience in that department and knew what made her friend come. 

They weren't rushing anything and that was good for her, she felt Robin kiss her back tenderly as one of his hands came between her thighs to give her some extra stimulation where she needed it on her bundle of nerves. She gasped against Mal and closed her eyes, feeling the woman's hand come to play with her hair, "I'm close sweetie," Mal slurred, urging Regina on as she managed to hold herself up using one arm and bring her fingers to play with the arousal between her friend's legs, circling her entrance before plunging her fingers in and sucking on her clit eagerly.

She loved how even though she hadn't been rushing, she could push Mal from zero to a hundred in a matter of minutes using only her mouth, when there was the added element of her fingers she knew her friend was going to come. She found her g-spot immediately, but just as she did and curled her fingers against it, Robin's cock pressed against her own and both she and Mal were crying out at the same time.

"Ooh Robin," Regina moaned, her lips caressing over Mal's sensitive flesh as she spoke, cool air blowing onto where she had been licking her. One of his arms came under her stomach to hold her up, he was strong and easily able to manage her weight whilst continuing to pump into her. He was stood at the edge of the bed and could see both herself and Mal, she caught him letting out curses of how beautiful they looked together, how sexy it was to see them.

She felt Mal's legs begin to tremble by her head and doubled her efforts, she was going to make her come in record time, maybe Mal was getting just as turned on by what she and Robin were doing. This had never been something they had ever really done before, it was always just her and Mal, so it was exciting and new, something Regina was enjoying immensely, it did help that Robin seemed to be rather skilled in that department, she was close, but not as close as Mal. "God Regina!"

She chuckled against her but the smile was wiped off her face as Robin thrust into her again and she let out an accidental yelp against Mal and her fingers slammed into her further than she had meant for them to causing the blonde to fly off the edge as her orgasm washed over her, her walls clenching tightly around Regina's fingers as she came, panting heavily as Regina carried on licking her, her mind going a little hazy due to the pleasure she was feeling from Robin.

She whimpered her lips brushing Mal's sensitive core and resulting in her being pushed backwards, "too much," the dragon shook her head trying to control her breathing as she played with Regina's hair. Once she was recovered, she moved from her position, taking Regina's fingers from inside her and licking them before kissing the Queen on the lips and stroking her cheek. "I think I'll leave the two of you to finish off, I have to go cool down."

Regina looked at her in alarm, "you're leaving us?" she asked, feeling Robin stop behind her.

"Hmm, I'll literally be in the next room taking a cool bath, don't fret yourself your evilness, enjoy," she smirked, giving her one last kiss before grabbing her robe and leaving Regina in the room alone with the outlaw.

"Would you like to change positions?" he asked, his fingers dancing on her back, "I think I would rather like to see your beautiful face whilst you come."

"Very confident that you are going to get me to such heights," she sassed back feeling him slip out of her and groaning at the loss of sensation.

"Yeah well," he shrugged as she moved to lay on her back and he came in between her thighs so that he was hovering over her, his eyes meeting hers. "You really are quite gorgeous," Robin stated.

"I think you already told me that once or twice," she whispered, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"You really aren't all that evil either are you?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I am, I'm the Evil Queen, why else do you think they call me that?"

"Because it was a rumour started by Snow White and everyone seems to be up her ass."

Regina let out a little giggle and her hand shot to cover her mouth, what the hell was that noise? The couldn't have possibly come from her, she didn't make those kinds of noises, she hadn't laughed like that since she was eighteen and riding in the field on Rocinante.

"What, they are!" he laughed, "they do anything she asks of them you know."

"Oh I am sure that they do, they love the little perfect princess," Regina rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Well, I think she is quite pretentious."

"Good," she couldn't stop the smile from breaking out on her face as she shook her head.

"And I also think she was quite wrong about you, I mean…"

"Mostly wrong," Regina sighed.

He tilted his head at her and stroked her cheek, "so which parts were right then? Did you kill the king?"

"Yes and no," she whispered, "he deserved it." She definitely hadn't been expecting their conversation to go in this direction.

"I am sure he did," Robin shrugged.

"You mean you aren't judging me for it?" she whispered.

"Regina the man was about three times your age and you were forced to marry him, I could never imagine why you would want to kill him," he stated in a sarcastic manner.

She just stared at him, had he just called her by her real name? She was sure that he had and she should tell him off for that, but she found that she quite liked it, "yes well, I don't really want to talk about that now, in fact, why am I talking to you about it at all?"

"I think you want to get it off your chest," he shrugged, "and I think you did that."

"I can't believe we're talking about me doing those things and you are still hard," she shook her head, "don't you worry that maybe you're next?"

"I think I'll take my chances," he grinned, dropping his lips to hers and kissing her soundly, "so why did the dragon lady leave then?"

"I think Mal just wanted to give us some time together," Regina breathed.

"Well then, I think we ought to use that time wisely, don't you? I mean I would rather like to see you come."

"Make me come then, thief."

"Oh I will your highness, be rest assured that I will make you come so hard you forget your name."

"Well, that is some claim, let's see if you can live up to it."

With that he moved his hand in between her thighs and rubbed her clit, earning a moan of satisfaction from Regina as she arched into his touch, asking him for more with actions alone. He then tested the waters, running his finger down through her folds to find her entrance, she knew she was soaked because their earlier activities had turned her on, somehow so had knowing that this man wasn't a fan of Snow White's.

He pushed two inside her and began to pump them steadily, their eyes still connected as he searched for that spot inside her, once he had found it and earned a whimper from her, he pulled his fingers from inside her and licked them clean before he moved his hard member to her entrance and carefully pushed into her.

He gave her a few moments to adjust as they simply stared at one another, it was intense and part of her wanted to look away, but the main part of her was telling her to just keep looking at him. "What are you waiting for?" she whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck as she brought her knees up meaning that he could sink deeper into her.

His lips were hot and wet against her neck as he sucked there, the room was filled with the noise of slapping skin and Regina's noises of appreciation for Robin's sexual talents. His hand moved to her clit again and he began rubbing hard and fast in a circular motion, resulting in yet more moans of pleasure. She scraped her nails across his back and he groaned, causing her to buck against him, meeting his sharp thrusts. Regina whimpered in pleasure as he began to hit the spot inside of her that caused stars to form behind her eyes, "yes Robin, oh god yes, don't stop."

"You feel so good," he groaned. He didn't stop, in fact he increased his pace, thrusting into her, one hand came to rub her clit, causing her moans and screams to increase in volume, she was biting and sucking at his shoulder, trying to stop herself from being too loud not to let Mal overhear them, she knew that he would probably have a mark where her mouth had been, but at that moment, she couldn't care less and she was sure that he wouldn't either. Her nipples were brushing against his chest on every stroke and her whole body was on fire with feeling.

"I'm so close, I… oh god… yes! Please!"

"Baby, come for me," he almost growled in her ear and sucked on her nipple, throwing her over the edge as she catapulted into the land of no return, the daze taking over as she breathed heavily, her walls clenching around his cock, beckoning him to come join her in the hazy afterglow. It didn't take long and he spilt inside her, flooding her with warmth, she moaned again and pulled him so that he slipped out of her and moved to the side, resting his head over her heart as her fingers ran through his hair and she worked on her breathing.

He was panting as he stroked her hip gently and shuffled again so that he was holding her, capturing a nipple in his mouth and giving it a sharp tug as he went, before making sure she was settled comfortably under his arm, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Slowly she began to register what had just happened, she'd just had mind-shatteringly amazing sex and was now laid in the arms of her soulmate. "Holy shit," she whispered, letting out a little laugh as she looked up at him, her leg coming to drape over his body.

"That was quite the encounter," he chuckled pressing a soft kiss in her hair.

"The two of you finished fucking in my bed yet or do you need more time?" Mal's voice came from outside the door.

"I think we're done," Regina replied straightening up and moving out of the bed as she began to pick up her clothes from the floor where the two of them had dropped them after having removed them from her body.

"Running off so soon?" Mal asked coming back in and dropping to sit on the edge of her bed.

Regina watched as Robin too began to put his clothes back on and she wondered if he was just going to leave, run back off into the forest and she would never see him again, she didn't want that to happen, she couldn't let that happen, she needed a chance at a happy ending and if that didn't come from killing Snow White, then maybe it would come from finding her true love. "Sorry Mal, thank you for having me."

"I think you had me but that is beside the point," Maleficent smirked.

Regina stepped into her dress and used her magic to help her lace it up as Robin came to stand beside her, "where we going then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She laughed and shook her head, "Mal, would you mind if I take your prisoner with me?"

"Not at all, well, for a price."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, "what price?"

"You make me a promise that you'll try your hardest not to fuck this up and to be happy."

She smiled and nodded, "I think I can promise you that," she nodded, walking to her friend and kissing her briefly on the lips, "thank you Mal, for everything."

"Go get your happy ending little one, you deserve it," she sighed, brushing her cheek lovingly.

"What about you?" 

"Oh I am quite happy here," she quipped, "in fact I have two old friends coming round for supper tonight so." 

"See you soon."

"You better, now get your evil ass out of here." 

Regina couldn't resist lifting her skirts and flashing Mal before grabbing Robin's hand and using her magic to transport them out of there, leaving Mal still sat on the bed smiling to herself, because she had seen it, the start of something special, the start of the Evil Queen's happy ending.

 


End file.
